Team Rocket's Revenge
by Usako-Man
Summary: TR finds a new type of Tentacruel and use to get some revenge on the good guys.
1. Default Chapter

It was the same old same old for Team Rocket. Once again they tried to capture Pikachu. Once again they failed. And once again Ash called out his fave, Pikachu to blast them off again with a Thundershock attack. This time Jessie was pissed in particular. "I'm sick of losing to those stupid kids. We need better Pokemon. We only have 4 and the brats have about 10 when you add them together. There's no way we can ever win if we continue going that way!" Meowth corrcted, "Hey! I'm a Pokemon too!" Jessie yelled, "THEN ACT LIKE ONE! YOU'RE AS USELESS AS THE OTHERS!" James watched as Jessie and Meowth clawed each other like crazy. Wobbufett popped out between them as usual. "WOBBUFETT!" which made Jessie kick him away, "WHO ASKED YOU?!" The blue Pokemon fell into a nearby river and didn't come out. James watched and called to the others. "hey um.. guys, I think we should get him back. Wobbufett isn't coming up for air." Jessie huffed and then called out for her Pokemon. There was no answer, and she tried calling him back 2 or 3 times. James said, "I think you should go in there and get him." Jessie frowned, "What? Why do I have to go in there? The water's disgusting, and it'll ruin my new boots. Why don't you two go in instead?" James replied, "Because he's your Pokemon and you kicked him in there." and Meowth added, "And besides, those are the same boots you wore since you bought them at a yard sale." Jessie frowned and took off her boots, so she could enter barefoot, "Fine, fine. I'll go." She got in the river and called out for Wobbufett, without much luck.p  
  
Suddenly she felt something rubbing against her toes and couldn't help but giggle. Meowth asked "What's so funny?" James said, "Maybe the pressure got to her?" Jessie laughed and said, "There's something under the water tickling me. Wobbufett, if that's you, stop it!!" Wobbufett popped out behind her, "WOBBUFETT!" Jessie nearly jumped and turned around, "Wobbufett!!! But if you're here, then what's tickling my feet?" Suddenly tentacles bursted from the water and wrapped themselves around her arms and legs. Before Jessie knew it, the tentacles crawled up her legs and under her skirt, ripping it in half, exposing her panties underneathe. James and Meowth were wide eyed but before they could do and say anything, the vines also ripped off her panties. Jessie could say "WHAT THE-?!" before the tentacles opened Jessie's legs and forced themselves deep into her pussy. She let out a scream as she felt her viriginity broken through and the tentacle started to thrust in and out of her tight little pussy, surrounded by red hair. Wobbufett tried to help his trainer, but he was swatted away by a vine and he was sent flying into James and Meowth. Jessie screamed like crazy as she was getting fucked by the intrusive vine, scared out of her wits, "AAAAAAAHHH!!! JAMES! MEOWTH! GET THS THING THING OUT OF ME!!! AHHHHH!!! HELP!!!! NOW I CAN NEVER GET MARRIED!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHH!" She gasped as the vines bent her over so another one could ram itself up her ass, forcing her tight little hole to open wide for its invader. Jessie screamed like a madwoman as she finally saw the one responsible, a squid- like Pokemon named Tentacruel that emerged in front of her. Jessie only screamed and cursed at it as she was throughly fucked from both ends.p  
  
James yelled, "IT'S A TENTACRUEL!!! BUT THEY NEVER ATTACK HUMANS THAT WAY!!" Meowth yelled, "WHO CARES!! WE GOTTA SAVE JESSIE!! SHE STILL OWES US MONEY!!" James pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, "GO WEEZING!!!" but it was the wrong Pokeball. It was empty and it bumped into Tentacruel, capturing it. With the Tenacruel gone, Jessie fell on her now sore ass in the river. Breathing hard she saw the Pokeball move until it stopped, meaning it was now captured. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT THING?" James helped Jessie out of the water, "A Tentacruel, I think.. but they never did that before." Jessie started to sob and hugged James, "That thing raped me!!! It was awful! It robbed me of my innocence and I can never get married!!!" Wobbufett popped up as usual, "WOBBUFETT!!" Then Jessie opened opened her eyes wide and beat the crap out of James, Meowth and Wobbufett. "STOP LOOKING AT MY VAGINA YOU PERVERTS!!!!" Meowth groaned, "Who said we were looking there anyways?" James muttered, "I've seen better bushes in a forest.." Jessie screamed, "WHAT!!" and gave him another beating. "Now I'll stay hidden in the bushes while I put on my replacement uniform." Meowth asked, "You have a spare outfit? Where did you get the money for an extra Team Rocket outfit?" Jessie dressed, "I bought it with last month's pay. A woman must always look her best." James rubbed his stomach, "No wonder we haven't eaten in a month...." Meowth, "At least we captured a new Pokemon." Jessie huffed, "We are not keeping that thing that defiled my womanhood!!" James decided to keep it anyway. p  
  
A while later, Team Rocket were walking down the road, out of that forest and riverstream area. Suddenly they heard some moans and muffled sounds. They decided to check it out and hide behind some bushes to see. It was Officer Jenny in a very compromising position. She was bent over a tree stump with her arms hugging it with her hands wrapped in vines, giving her no choice but to hug the tree stump without being able to break free. Her top was opened and tentacles clutched her breasts tightly. Her skirt was raised up or ripped off, it was hard to tell from such a distance, but it was clearly seen that a tentacruel was mounting her, ramming his vines in and out both her pussy and her ass. Jenny was struggling but could only let out muffled moans as a tentacle down her throat kept her quiet. Despite her rather loud and somewhat sensual moans, the tears down her face showed she wasn't completely enjoying it. Team Rocket could only gasp. James said, "It's officer Jenny! And that Tentacruel is raping her!!" Meowth said, "Just like it did to Jessie!" Jessie bopped Meowth, "Don't remind me!" Wobbufett escaped from his Pokeball again, "WOBBUFETT!" Jessie yelled, "WHO ASKED YOU?!" They watched as the Tentacruel continued to thrust into Jenny, making her body bounce back and forth with every move it made, and the poor officer was helpless as her sore pussy and ass could only lay there and take the pounding. Jenny suddenly tightened up and closed her eyes. Rape or not, the feeling was too arrousing for her body to handle and she let out a loud moan as she came hard over the vine. Her juices gushed out, spilling over the tree stump and on the ground and she layed a bit more still, her body to exhausted to fight back anymore. Unfortunately for Jenny, the horny Pokemon was showing no signs of slowing down. He continued to punp his tentacles in and out of her cumm filled pussy, using her fluids to move faster and easier, as well as thrusting even faster up her once tight ass. jenny could only let out little moans and breaths in reaction to each thrust. Team Rockey watches, just too shocked to move. Jessie was sickened since she noticed Jenny's cum was arrousing her male teammates. "Hmph... a red bush is alot prettier than a blue one. I don't see what's the big deal. p  
  
Suddenly a Growlithe arrived and bit one of the tentacles. He continued to bite it until another Growlithe arrived to help. The dog Pokemon continued to bite and claw at it until the Tentacruel finally let go and exitted Jenny. The dogs then did a flamthrower attack and the scared suid ran back into the river. A male officer arrived and got off his motorbike and walked over to the bare assed Jenny, that was still panting heavily and lying over the tree stump. She coughed up cum that Tentacruel's vines made her swallow and looked up to see her savior. Team Rocket watched and cheered until they remembered they were cheering for a cop so they stopped. "Are you alright Officer Jenny? That was a close one. That thing would have fucked you senseless." Jenny panted and sobbed, "Now I can't get married!!" The officer helped her to her feet, holding her carefully since her sore pussy and tired legs couldn't keep her up. "It's alright now Jenny. What were you doing here anyway? You know that female officers aren't allowed in this area. The place is full of a rare breed of Tentacruel that are attracted to the body heat and cum of human females, instead of females of their own species. Male cops can patrol the area, but you know that if a female enters the are she could be easily jumped by one of the honry buggers. You're luckily it was only Tentacruel that got you." Jenny could barely speak, "I..I'm sorry... I thought I could take patrolling here... I thought me and my Growlithe were enough to handle any situation." The man helped her climb the motorbike and wrapped her ass in a towel. "You're lucky your Growlithe came to call mine. Anyways let's get out of here. It's dangerous for women to be here. Those Tentacruel jump any woman they see. p  
They walked off and Team Rocket looked at each other. Jessie said, "Did you hear what they said? Those things rape any woman they see!" James said, "Yeah, how disgusting. If they rape you they must really be desperate for affection." Jessie yelled, "WHAT?!" Meowth interrupted, "Hold on guys. I know how to get Pikachu now. We can use the Tentacruel we captured on the girl that's with the brats!" James laughed, "Yeah, but how does raping the bratty girl help us get Pikachu?" Meowth pulled Jessie and James close and started explaining his plan.p  
  
to be continued 


	2. part 2

The next morning, Ash, Misty and Brock were alking away from yet another town in their never ending journey to become Pokemon Masters. Their friend Duplica was waving in the background thanking them for their help. Ash was in a rather cheerful mood, leading his group, "Wow, wasn't it great how we helped out Duplica? Now her resteraunt has alot of business!" Duplica had opened a new resteraunt but due to Team Rocket she wasn't having any customers. In fact, while Jessie was being ravaged by the Tentacruel, Ash and his friends were helping Duplica get in customers and assure them that Tem Rocket was gone for good. Misty yawned a bit, rubbing her eyes from waking up early after helping rebuild the mess the last Pokebattle made on Duplica's unlucky resteraunt. "Yeah Ash, it's good that she has alot of business. But um.. if you're trying to become a Pokemon master, wouldn't it be faster and easier if we went straight to each gym and get all the badges you need already instead of stopping at every town helping people we'll never see again?" Ash kept walking happily, Pikachu by his side as usual, "Of course not Misty. There's no rush. We'll make it to the Johtoh league on time." Misty sighed and said, "At this rate it'll be a miracle if the Johtoh league will still be around by the time we finally get there." Brock, the older of the three smiled, "Ash is right. We have no rush. We should pass by every town and help whoever we can." Misty frowned, "You just say that because you want to meet every girl in every town we walk through." Brock hung his head in shame, after so many towns, he still never found a girlfriend.  
  
Unfortunately their happy trip would come to an end. A huge Meowth globe was flying overhead and the heroes already knew what that meant. Brock yelled out, "Oh no!! It's the Team Rocket balloon!!" Jesie and James jumped out from the globe and landed in front of them, accompanied by Meowth. Ash yelled, "IT'S TEAM ROCKET!!" almost on cue and Misty added, "We noticed Ash." The villians laughed and Jessie called out," Prepare for Trouble!" James added, "And you better make it double!" Jessie yelled "To rid the world of Devastation!" James added, "To unite all people from within our nation!" Jessie followed, " To denounce the evils of lust and love!" James joked, "To gather all people from here to the Playboy Mansion!" Jessie finished by spreading her arms like wings and lifting a leg, "Team Rocket flies at the speed of light!" James tossed a rose and did a Karate Kid jumpkick pose, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "WOBBUFETT!!" Meowth pushed the blue Pokemon out of the way, "Hey, step aside! Meowth, that's right!" The trio looked rather bored. James frowned, "Hey, what's with you? You're supposed to be scared!" Ash sighed, "Why scared? You do the same motto every time..." Brock added, "More like.. scared of being bored to death..." James growled and tossed his Pokeball at them, "Yeah, well this is the new Team Rocket!! Weezing go!!!" Jessie tossed her Pokeball too, "Arbok go!!!" Wobbufett appeared and Jessie kicked him back, "NOT YOU!"  
  
Ash looked at his little yellow buddy and nodded, "Alright Pikachu, it's showtime! Thundershock now!!!" Pikachu lept up in the air and withthe usual, "PIII KAAAA CHUUU!", Weezing and Arbok were defeated. This time however, Jessie and James didn't seem to care. Meowth pulled out a Pokeball and bounced it on his paw, "You think it's that easy eh? Well check this new Pokemon out!!! Haaaa!" He threw the Pokeball, but directly at Misty. Misty didn't have time to react as a huge Tentacruel appeared and hugged her. Misty's eyes grew wide and the sudden squeeze madeher drop her Pokeballs that contained Staryu. Togepi also fell and ran away behind Ash. "What the-? Get this thing off me!! How dare you use a wonderful Tentacruel against us?" The rubbing of her crotch felt more weird than anything else since she really never touched herself there before. Ash and Brock sweatdropped because only Misty, the water Pokemon fanatic, would consider a Tentacruel as wonderul. Meowth laughed evily and said, "We'll see if you think it's so wonderful! Tentacruel, do your thing!" Jessie kept a safe distance behing James and watched what happened.  
  
Before Misty could do or say anything the Tentacruel wrapped its vines around her armsand legs and forced her to spread her legs apart. She didn't understand what was going on, but the tentacles started rubbing her crotch as well as her chest. She struggled and blushed, "What the... what is this thing doing to me...??" Ash and Brock stood there just confused. Ash said, "Ack.. affectionate thing, isn't it?" Brock, being older and begeinning to understand what was going on had a more serious expression on his face, "I don't like the looks of this Ash. That Tentacruel doesn't look affectionate to me. If that thing wasn't a Pokemon, I'd say it almost looks like it might..." Before he could finish his sentance, the horny Tentacruel slipped a vine under Misty's shirt and ripped it in half. She screamed as her small breasts were now in full view and the ripped pieces of yellow shirt and white bra landed near her feet. "GET THIS THING OFF ME!!! NOW I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED!!! WAAAAHHH!!" The beast didn't stop there. The tentacles latched themselves onto her shorts and unzipped them, yanking them down along with her panties, leaving her small red haired pussy in view of her friends. The Pokemon was behind Misty and the vines had her tied in such a position that her crotch was thrusted forward in the air. The poor redhead didn't know what to expect, "AHHHH!! HELP!! ASH! BROCK! DO SOMETHING?!" Ash was confused and stunned, "Hey Brock, what's that little hairy thing Misty has between her legs?" Brock yelled, "Never mind that Ash, we have to save her before things get worse!!"  
  
Things did get worse. Brock and Ash were too shocked to move as the Tentacruel jammed its rather thick tentacle up Misty's little pussy. The poor girl screamed her lungs out as she felt her sex being forced wide open as the vine crept deeper within her, snapping through her virginity. Now a woman, Misty closed her eyes as tears ran down, screaming for help, "GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!!! HELP!!!! AAAAAAAHHH!!!" The Tentacruel felt intense pleasure as it ran its vine in and out of the redhead. Misty was, of course, incredibly tight, and it enjoyed itself as it continued to pump it's way inside her. Eventually her body's own functions kicked in and her pussy started getting wet, making it easier for the beast to slip inside her. Ash and Brock had enough and decided to pull out their Pokeballs. Jessie wass till hiding behind James, not wanting to remember that she went through the same thing, but Meowth was still in charge. "Not so fast brats! One false move and we'll make it even worse for Misty!" Ash frowned, "Oh yeah, what could possibly be worse? Let Misty go!!!" Meowth smirked, "You asked for it, give it to her Tentacruel!" The Pokemon couldn't agree more as it pulled on Misty's tied up arms and legs, forcing her to lean over so her ass would be facing it. Still being pumped in her pussy, the pokemon forced a long thick tendril up her ass. This was more than the girl could take. She screamed in pain as her little ass was being forced wide open and the vine crept deeper and deeper. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! IT HURTS!! GET IT OUT OF ME! PLEASE!!!"  
  
Brock yelled, "That's enough Team Rocket!!! Raping Misty is going too far!!!" Ash asked, "Raping? What's R..Ra.. Raping?" Brock sighed and yelled, "Oh... grow up Ash! I'll tell you later." James pointed to Ash, "If you want this to end, then you'll have to give us your Pikachu!" Ash opened his eyes widely at the words, "My Pikachu? NEVER!" Jessie, still hiding behind James added, "If you don't give us your Pikachu, then poor Misty will be raped even longer. This Tentacruel can go for hours. You want her to go through all that?" Brock yelled, "Yeah, well you sound like that thing raped you too!" Jessie yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!" Brock frowned and didn't know what to do, and neither did Ash. "If I give you Pikachu, would you let Misty go?" Pikachu looked at Ash, "Pi?" "Well, I don't to Pikachu, but look at Misty! They're hurting her, we have to something!" Pikachu nodded, "PIKA PIKA!!" Normally Misty would say something like 'don't do it Ash' but in this case the pain was so intense that she yelled, "HURRY UP ASH!!" JUST GIVE THEM THE PIKACHU ALREADY!!! PLEASE!!!!"  
  
Misty was still getting ravaged the whole time but something was different. She was getting wetter and wetter with each thrust she was recieving and she didn't know what to think? Why were Ash and Brock taking so long? Why didn't they just save her already? She let out another scream but was silenced by a tentacle shoved in her mouth. She kept struggling but something began to burn inside her. She didn't know what was happening.. did this actually feel good? As the heroes were deciding what to do, Misty started letting out small moans, but they were muffled by the vine in her mouth, so noone could hear. She didn't know what she was doing, but she continued moaning lightly, enjoying the vines thrusting into her front and back. She started bucking her hips forward to match them, but to the others it just seemed like she was struggling. The vine forced its way down her throat and something made her begin to suck on it. It was confusing but for some reason she felt she had to. Her body was reacting in a way she enevr felt before and her wetness started to pour down the vine that was thrusting up her pussy. She was so close to the breaking point she could feel something happening. Suddenly a feeling shot through her body as she closed her eyes and bucked her hips, cumming hard. Her juiced dripped on the floor and her apparent orgasmic scream was muffled by the vine in her throat. The vine soon followed and came down her throat, squirting some fluids that she didn't recognize but had no real choice to swallow. It tasted rather awful to her but she took it all in. As soon ad the vine pulled out of her mouth, another one came to take it's place. Even though the redhead had her first orgasm, the Tantacruel wasn't done and continued to ram into her from both ends.  
  
During all this, Team Rocket and the heroes were at a standstill. Misty's orgasm was rather ingored as more suffering and struggling. Brock looked at Ash and said, "We need a plan. If we give Pikachu to Team Rocket, we have no garauntee that they'll let Misty go. They might take Pikachu and leave Tentacruel here." Ash then looked at Pikachu, "Hey! I got an idea!" Brock heard it and scratched his chin in thought, "I don't know.. Misty might not like it." Ash said, "We have no choice we have to try it, right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded, "Pika-pika!" Brock turned to see Misty's orgasm, thinking it was more torture, too shocked to noticed her cum dripping on the floor. "Oh man! It even got one in her mouth! Alright Ash, we have to do this then!" Ash picked up his chubby companion and walked over to Team Rocket. "Alright... you guys win.. I didn't know you were gonna fight this dirty! Here's Pikachu, but let Misty go first!" James shook his head, "Nuthin doin! The Pikachu comes first!" Ash nodded and threw him at them, "ALRIGHT PIKACHU!!! THUNDERSHOCK NOW!!!"  
  
Pikachu flew through the air and before he could landed, he yelled "PIIIII KAAAAA CHUUUUU!!!" The electic attack shocked Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbufett, Tentacruel... and Misty too. Everyone screamed, mostly Misty as the Tentacruel now pulled out of her mouth. Oddly enough the thundershock made Misty cum again as more of her fluids spilled onto the tentacles inside her. The trick worked however as now Tentacruel pulled out of Misty from both sides and layed there dazed. Brock called forth his Onxi so it could tailswat all the Team Rocket members away and Ash had Pikachu fry Tentacruel again sending it flying with them. James yelled whil in mid air, "We were so close!!!" Meowth added, "We almost had Pikachu..." Jessie cried, "But now, TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!" "WOOOOBBUFETT!!" The villians vanished and Ash and Brock sighed in relief. Brock put Onix away and sighed, "That was so strange. I never heard of a Pokemon that rapes humans before. Team Rocket really pushed it this time." Ashw alked over to Misty, which not only naked and fucked out of her mind, but burnt crispy too and helped her up, "Misty, are you alright?" Misty got up, fire in her eyes and chocked Ash, "ASH!!! YOU STUPID MORON! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG TO SAVE ME?! AND WHY DID YOU USE PIKACHU!! DIDN'T YOU THINK THAT THE THUNDERSHOCK WOULD HAVE FRIED ME TOO!!!!" Of course she would enevr admit that she enjoyed it, if not for a little while at least, so she pulled out a baseball bat and started chasing Ash and Brock with it. Ash ran covering his head, "Ahhhh!!! Sorry Misty!!! We had no other way to save you!!!" Brock ran too, "Ack! At least put your clothes on before you chase us through town!" Misty was too angry tthink straight, "SHUT UP! GET BACK HERE AND I'LL THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME!! WITH MY BASEBALL BAT!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, James landed headfirst on the ground of a nearby empty town. Meowth fell on his back and Wobbufett fell on his head. Jessie fell on a rock with her ass in the air. James frowned, "Well, we definitely learned our lesson... never use sex as a weapon." Meowth nodded, "Some Pokemon are just too dangerous to work with." Jessie frowned, "I knew this was a bad idea!! How could you even use the same thing that raped me on someone else? That was disgusting!!!" Just then Tentacruel fell from the sky and landed right on Jessie's ass. It seems Misty wasn't enough since it raised her dress and forced a tentacle up her ass and started to pump her hard. Jessie opened her eyes widely and yelled in pain, "AAAAAAAHHH!!! NO!! NOT AGAIN!!! AAAHH!!! SOMEONE GET THIS HORNY THING OFF ME!!!!" James and Meowth tried to pull the Pokemon off her as it continued to fuck her ass like a dog in heat.  
  
Jessie: AAAHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF ME!!! PLEASE!!! GET THAT THING OUT OF MY ASS!!! James: Hurry Meowth! I'm worried what it'll do to Jessie! Meowth: I'm more worried about what Jessie will do to us when we get it off her. Wobbufett: WOOOOOBBUFETT!!!  
  
The end 


End file.
